Through the Ages
by Brittana3
Summary: I did some editing! AU: Santiago and Brett meet young and end up together (what else?). A one-shot about their first time, and how they got there. Rated: MA! Naughty, naughty! If you don t like male Britt and San, don t read!


**Here something that intrigued me for a while. I can´t get enough of Brittana and even as boys they are cute as shit. Therefore, a gender swap! We have Brett and Santiago! Whoop! Whoop! **

**This is simply a one shot.**

**I don´t own Glee, which is sad. Foul language, smut and so on... RATED M!**

**I would not mind editing this story! If there is someone who knows how to make ****_this story_**** better and has suggestions, PM me! I don´t mind elevating this story to become better.**

**Don´t worry! I am still working on my other stories!**

Age 16

They have known each other since pre-school. Brett Pierce and Santiago Lopez have been friends for more than ten years.

Back in pre-school Santiago mainly kept to himself, and tried to read all the books which were stocked on the shelves. This became a habit of the Latino. He enjoyed reading, because through reading he learned a lot. While growing up, Santiago noticed a change.

"San, I´m bored. Do you want to make out?" Brett asked making himself comfortable on the Latino´s bed. It was a question like any other. They have made out so many times before, and it had become one of their afternoon activities when they were alone.

But today, it was a little bit different. They were having a sleepover and not just a few hours together. Brett has begged his parents and Santiago for a sleepover, because the new Harry Potter movie was finally on DVD he wanted to watch it late with his best friend. Since, there was no better time than to watch a movie like this at night.

"Brett, we normally don´t make out, when my parents are around. They could come in any minute." Santiago answered. His parents must not find out about his ´playtime´ with his best friend.

"But it´s fun. Don´t you like the idea of getting caught?" Brett sends his friend a mischievous grin, and moved closer to Santiago, who was sitting on his desk chair.

"Why would I like the idea of that?" He asked with a slight inconsistency in his voice and when Brett´s smile grew wider he knew he failed.

"Because you like it and get horny." He said getting up and hopping onto the Latino´s lap. Santiago huffed for a second and then felt the pressure of Brett´s ass on his dick. What a nice feeling. And all the memories of a naked Brett in the shower came back, or how he usually walks around in basketball shorts only. Santiago knew it was a lost cause and heck, if his parents came in, he would no need to tell them about being gay.

Brett could feel Santiago growing hard. It was never something they really discussed. They just kissed and if one of them became hard that´s how it was. They would separately go into the bathroom and jerk off. Mostly, both of them jerk off a second time when the other one was gone. They couldn´t admit to their feelings.

For Brett, it was hard to define their relationship, because all he knew was that they made out from time to time and that was it. He got his sex from elsewhere. The blonde fucked half the Cheerleading squad within the first 4 months of Sophomore year, and was working on the other half right now.

Especially, after a make out session with Santiago he called one of the girls and arrived with a hard on at their place, just to fuck them. He was not the gentle type. Brett just forced them to their knees and received a blow job. Then he turned them on all fours and fucked them hard and leaving right after.

He was a player, sure. Call him whatever, but he wanted Santiago.

The Latino on the other hand had no experience whatsoever. In school he said that his parents want him to bring home a girl, who can take care of him. Most of the girls are sluts, so nothing for mama Lopez. At home, he said that he wanted to focus on school and football.

Santiago was a shy boy. Still, he wanted Brett.

Now, was the time to take the next step.

He wrapped his arms around Brett and pulled him closer. "Alright Mr. Pierce. Let´s do this." Gently Santiago kissed Brett´s neck and waited for the blonde to face him.

It took not even two seconds before Brett craned his neck into an uncomfortable angle to kiss the boy below him. It was magical.

Age 6

Brett was minding his own business. His mother always told him that he was a boy with a great fantasy. Today, he wanted to build a sandcastle for the unicorns to live in. Just when he was about to finish it, Noah came and jumped onto it.

"Hey! You destroyed my sandcastle." Brett yelled at Noah, who was standing above him smiling.

Noah continued to laugh: "Oh, are you gonna cry? Are you gonna cry like a little ba-" thud. He felt a hard push and his face hit the grass next to the sandbox. Noah started to cry. This fall hurt and he looked at his attacker.

Santiago Lopez stood there, his hair was perfectly combed and his clothes matched perfectly. Already with 6 years he had a perfect styling. He gave Brett a smile and then turned to Noah.

"You better not do that again. I´ll be watching you Noah." He said.

Noah Puckerman lifted himself of the ground and ran away, trying to hide the tears he shattered. Brett was still looking onto his damaged sandcastle.

From this day on their friendship grew. Santiago and Brett spent a lot of time together, riding their bikes or joining the football team later on. Growing up with a best friend was amazing, especially for Brett who had some trouble adjusting in school. Santiago was always there to help him.

Age 16

Their kisses became sloppier by the second and Santiago roughly held onto Brett´s chest and belt. He forced it open and while doing so rubbed against the hard cock beneath the blonde´s jeans. It was a bold move of Santiago. They have never been this Hands on. It was more dry humping and rubbing. This was the next step, and Santiago wanted to take it.

As if Brett could read his mind, the blonde slid onto the floor leaving Santiago above him. "What are you doing?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"I am giving you a nice time before I am fucking you." Brett whispered and ran his hand over the poorly covered hard dick of Santiago. It would be the first time in 3 years, that Brett would see the Latino´s again. Last time it happened accidentally, but now, Brett wanted to give his best friend a good time and take advantage of his submission.

Carefully he pulled down the basketball shorts and revealed his prize. It gently slapped onto the tanned skin and kept bopping, before the blonde grabbed it and licked the tip of Santiago´s dick. "You taste good." Brett whispered, before taking at least half of his Friends´ cock into his mouth, while hollowing his cheeks.

Santiago barely had time to register what was going on. He roughly grabbed his friends´ hair and tried to keep his breathing under control. Brett was doing a wonderful job. His tongue massaged the underside of his dick, while a hand played with his balls. Santiago fully realized how much he enjoyed this Feeling, when he began pushing his friends head further onto his dick while bucking his hips. The back of Brett´s throat was like an awakening.

"Damn, Brett. Don´t stop. I am so close." Santiago breathed looking straight into the blonde´s eyes.

And then, he just pulled away. Santiago began to whine. "Why did you stop?"

Brett stood up from the floor. He towered easily over the Latino and breathed into his ear. "Because, I want you to come while I fuck you." Taking off his clothes he motioned Santiago to move to bed.

As their positioned were settled and Brett stood in front of a sitting Santiago, the blonde grabbed his semi-hard cock. "I will tell you how this is going to happen." Santiago nodded. "You will get me nice and ready. You will keep yourself close to blowing – or I will – depending on our position. Then I will gently and later on roughly fuck you, because you have been teasing me since we were eight, Santiago. And I don´t know, if I ever have the courage again to be this dominant."

Again, the Latino just nodded and pulled the blonde closer by his ass cheeks. The tips first gently touched his cheek just below his eye, leaving some pre-cum there. Then, he grabbed the blonde´s pole, formed by veins and a slight curve. It was probably around 9 or then Inches. A real beauty. Now, that the Latino could finally see it and touch made this even better. Santiago always imagined sucking the blondes dick, but actually doing it, was something totally different. Now, they were more mature and aware of their sexuality.

Santiago complied, he sucked the blonde´s cock in his mouth and fondled with his balls. He tried to remember as much as possible what Brett did to him before. Working this pole of meat and veins, Santiago noticed losing his breath for a second or two. He was just about to take him all the way again, when Brett pulled away and told him to lay on the bed, on his knees, face down.

The blonde knew what he wanted and he needed this to be just as pleasurable for his submissive as it was for him. Because, Brett planned on doing this for many more times in different stages of their life and maybe even in opposite positions.

As the Latino complied, the blonde spread the beautiful globes of flesh in front of him and ran his tongue over the tight ring of muscles. He could feel the muscles stretching and clenching. Brett was a little bit more daring and bit the right cheek of the Latino´s butt. It was soft and hard at the same time. The smell of Santiago got Brett even hotter.

Santiago hummed into the pillow, his parents were still on his mind, but the pleasure was overwhelming and casted these thoughts aside. His hard dick was stuck between his bed sheets and his stomach. Santiago wanted , _needed _friction, he wanted to get of, but his senses jumped between the pleasure he felt on his backside and his front side.

Brett was being the main attraction on the Latino´s back side, as soon as he entered him with his tongue. Breaching the barrier Santiago pushed deeper into the mattress. The pleasure was overwhelming and the feeling of breach of the blonde´s tongue into his anus was something the Latino wanted to feel over and over again.

The blonde had trouble breathing every once in a while, because Santiago bucked uncordinated into his face, and those wholly cheeks surrounded his nose. Every time Brett pushed his tongue into the ring of muscles, he could feel the Latino flexing, but Relaxing shortly after. He was getting him ready and it was about time. Brett needed to relief. His was rock hard and his dick was having a mind on his own.

Santiago was moaning into his pillow, roughly grabbing everything around him. He never wanted to lose this high he was on right now. Brett was so talented back there.

His underwear was already full of pre-cum. He was about to blow. His balls were vibrating.

"I need a cock ring or I´ll blow." Brett whispered right after he pulled out his tongue from the Latino´s butt, and heard a loud grunt.. "You wanna put it on?"

"Yeah- yes." Santiago struggled. He tried to find his balance. Rubbing his dick on his comforter and this pleasure. _Damn, _he was about to blow. "But how?" He asked.

"I will tell you." Brett said and pulled it out off the pants lying on the floor. He handed it to Santiago, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Lick it and grab the base of my dick." The Latino did. Running his tongue inside the dark blue ring. "Now, carefully slide it on. Maybe you should get my cock wet, it´ll go easier." Brett´s voice was so raspy and low, it made Santiago´s dick move on its own accord. His hands were shaking, but he made it. Brett watched how Santiago gave his hard member a long lick and carefully pushed the ring down the blonde´s cock.

"This looks... Just wow." Santiago whispered, his eyes still fixated on the tall standing dick. It was like he could see the veins pulsate. Brett´s member stood tall, and on the velvet head was a small drop of pre-cum. Santiago wanted to suck Brett off again, and he did. The blonde threw his head back. Luckily, the ring around his swollen member kept him from coming. If it was not there, Santiago´s face or throat would have been covered with his cum by now.

The blonde pushed Santiago off after he gave him some good, hollowed cheek sucks. His face was framed with some small droplets of sweat, and looking up at the blonde, who just moved his head to motion Santiago onto the bed.

"Do you want to be on in top and ride me or bottom?" Brett asked. He was considerate to the Latino wish to control everything, even now, Brett was letting him decide what to do. The Latino had no idea. But he knew one thing, there was no reason to be afraid and show fear in front of the blonde.

"I don´t know. Tell me what to do. To say. Brett, I trust you." Santiago whispered. He would never admit this to anyone else. Brett was the exception. He was _his_ exception. Brett Pierce could convince him to rob a bank, and Santiago would agree – no questions asked.

"Ok, lay down on your side. I don´t wanna be rough with you, at first at least. How does that sound?" He asked as he walked the Latino over to the bed. Santiago laid as he was told. His cock was hard and just like had seen on Brett´s cock before, there was some pre-cum. As he felt his best friend positioning himself behind the Latino, Santiago decided to take the leakage of his dick and feed it to Brett. He collected it on his fingers and let the blonde suck it off.

"This tastes really good. When you come, I will lick all of it off your body, because this is where you are going to spray your cum." Brett whispered right behind him. Santiago´s breath was shaky. He had forgotten all about his parents by now, because Brett was about to take his virginity. And damn was he Ready for it.

He heard a slight click and then felt a cold hand spread his cheeks. "Don´t worry. It is just lube. I don´t wanna hurt you, San. I want you to enjoy it." Brett said while placing a kiss behind his ear. Santiago visibly relaxed at the blonde´s touch. Two fingers were caressing his rectum, and it felt wonderful. From time to time, Brett slipped a finger in there as well. When the blonde noticed that Santiago was loosening up, he went for two fingers.

"You are ready. I will position me at your back, and you can push whenever you feel ready, ok?" Brett whispered, rubbing and lubing his own member. He felt every single vein and he knew that the cock ring was a great idea, because he knew back then already, fucking Santiago would make him come like his thirteen year old self.

The Latino nodded in understanding. He was ready, more than ready. He wanted to feel Brett now. Foreplay is fine and great, but he wanted to go all the way with him. His body tingled all over, as he felt the tip of Brett´s dick at his back entrance. Without any hesitation, he carefully pushed back, feeling his muscles spread. The penetration of Brett felt like too much.

He pressed his head into the pillow to let out a loud moan. The blonde´s hand was carefully holding his dick and looking at what was happening. He silently grunted, because all he wanted was to push in. But his orgasm was not a priority right now. Santiago´s first time had to be special and Brett did not want to split him in half. The blonde was aware that he was more than averaged sized, and he also knew that Santiago never taken anything up his rear end. Therefore, patience was his best friend right now.

The Latino felt so many things. Pain mixed with pleasure, Brett was penetrating Santiago´s behind while jerking the Latino´s dick. "You are doing so good. Push back, when you are ready." Brett said again, with an aroused grunt.

Another deep breath to relax his ass, then Santiago pushed further onto the blonde´s dick. Every single muscles of his body was flexing, and hearing Brett breathing ´fuck´ into his neck, made this not easier. "Brett, this hurts." Santiago almost cried out. Without saying a word, the blonde carefully pulled out and entered with two fingers of his left Hand again.

"Don´t worry, I will loosen you up some more." He said pushing his fingers into his friend´s rear entrance. The Latino visibly relaxed, and begged the blonde to keep going like this. Turning his head as far as he could, Santiago looked Brett into the eyes. "Kiss me, please." He whimpered out. He was taken over by pleasure. Brett was working him with two fingers. As soon as they started kissing, Brett added another finger. Tongues clashing and grunting took over the dark colore room.

Brett was not stupid, he checked the girth of his dick beforehand. Knowing that three to four fingers would be the right amount to fit anywhere, he worked them in the tight hole. His dick was twitching like crazy. His pending orgasm made his balls feel so full. He knew that this was a big load the Latino had to take. Ass or face, or any other part of his body, Brett just knew this release was going to be a big one. He felt Santiago´s butt loosing to a point where he could fit. While whispering into the shorter teenager´s ear again, he pulled his fingers out and re-positioned his dick again.

It was easier now, Santiago only needed four pushes to be completely filled. Brett did not dare to move. Santiago was breathing heavily. He knew that first times hurt, but this pain was a bitch. Brett had a big dick, way bigger than his, but still this experience was amazing. He could get used to this, maybe even try different positions, that would challenge him more.

"Brett, move." Santiago breathed out, he never missed a single kiss that Brett pressed onto his body. The blonde was being such a wonderful first. He held onto the Latino every single second to release the pain to another place of his body. He peppered him with kisses and gentle bites all over his neck, and stroked Santiago´s cock or massaged his balls to focus the pleasure to a second point.

Now, that Santiago was ready for Brett to move, the blonde began bucking his hips slowly into his friend. Santiago clenched and loosen up according to his movement. "You are doing so great." Brett said, as he pushed with a little bit more force. Santiago was a blubbering mess. He was cussing into the pillow, while grabbing onto the blonde´s ass, urging him to go faster.

Brett told Santiago to jerk himself of. The blonde grabbed onto the Latino´s hips and began pounding into him. The Latino was so close of releasing his load. He roughly tucked at his dick like he was doing the first time. His balls felt like balloons filled with water, ready to break any second.

"I am coming. I - I – I am..." He said as he sprayed a copious amount of jizz onto his stomach and his sheets. He would have to wash them, as soon as his parents were gone... and he could walk again, because after this fuck he would probably not be able to walk for a while. The blonde´s cock was so big in his tight ass. At first, the Latino felt like he was going to be split in half. But with every thrust of Brett, he could feel his ass loosing up a little.

Then he felt the blonde pulling out. Another grunt and something dropping harshly onto his bedroom floor. The Latino guessed it was the cock ring or the lube. Brett then re-entered him and collected some of the Latino´s cum, just to lick his fingers clean. "Damn, you taste so good." He whispered into the now sweaty neck.

"Let me ride you, Brett." The Latino begged. He wanted to be in some more control. He also wanted to look the blonde into his eyes, when he came. He heard a soft _ok_ and shuffled on top of his best friend. Carefully, he slipped back onto the blonde´s dick. Santiago clawed onto the muscular chest and carefully began moving up and down.

His own dick, slapped onto Brett´s stomach, leaving some cum there. It wasn´t for long until Santiago was hard again, giving the blonde one more way of holding onto the Latino.

"If you come again, let it go. I wanna see you come all over me." He said, grabbing the Latino´s eight inches, moving his Hand up and down. Santiago was chasing not his orgasm, but Brett´s. He wanted to feel the blonde fall apart. Clenching his rectum made it harder to move up and down on Brett´s shaft. He felt himself coming closer. Every time he took the blonde all the way, his balls were squeezed between their bodies. It heightened the pleasure of the Latino. He was breathing heavy and sweat was running down his body. He knew, he was close. And as soon as he realized how close, he took all his body weight and threw himself on the body below. His seed sprayed over the blond´s chest.

Brett needed to come. He could feel his balls almost exploding. He was so ready. Santiago threw his head back. This was pure ecstasy. Santiago has never felt like this before. He noticed that Brett stopped moving.

"You want me to finish you off?" The Latino asked the blonde. He in response nodded and pushed the Latino off of him.

Santiago kneeled next to the blonde and waited for instructions. He knew, what he had to do, but he wanted the blonde to tell him. "Take off my cock ring. I won´t last long." Brett told him and the Latino followed.

Taking it of was new to him. Well, all of this was new to him. But, this was so wonderful and his head was so close to the blonde´s dick. It was like he could see the heavy pulsing. Carefully, he loosened the ring and as soon as it was gone from the veiny shaft, his mouth took the place. Brett cocks pulsed in his mouth, loving this attention. He knew that he was just seconds from falling over the edge.

Brett saw how Santiago sucked vigorously. The Latino´s head moved up and down and he felt the wet heat. Grabbing the back of his best friends head, he pushed him down, shooting his load deep into the man´s throat.

He let out a loud groan as he released his sperm. This was heaven. He felt wetness pooling at the base of his dick. Santiago couldn´t take all of it, and let it flow back onto the blonde.

"This was amazing." Santiago breathed out. Brett could only agree. Both knew that they wanted this to happen again and again.

Age 13

Football practice was over and all of the boys went into the shower. Brett often went last. He did not like the other boys to made fun of him. It was not just because he already had hair on his chest, but the constant stiffness of his cock.

Santiago ran late this time. Since, he did not see Brett, the Latino thought that his friend must have already left. As he entered the showers, he was unaware of the one shower running. Without thinking, he took of his clothes and walked into one of the stalls.

"Who is there?" He heard a familiar voice.

"Santiago. Who is there?" He replied. Then he heard steps. The young Latino was scared. Then, his shower curtain was ripped open and he was confronted with a totally naked Brett Pierce and his eyes locked onto the hanging pole between his friends legs.

"You like it?" The blonde asked, and Santiago could only nod.

"Right back at you." The blonde replied and left him to shower. Before Santiago was done, Brett had left.

This was day he realized that this was the start of their future together.

Age 24

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" The blonde man exclaimed. "Of course I will marry you, San!" The Latino pulled out the ring from the box and placed it onto the blonde´s hand. He had his happily ever after.

Age 23

It had taken the Latino 4 years to come out to his parents. And another 2 admitting that he was in a relationship with Brett, but his parents guessed as much. Now, he was again at his parents house, telling them that he was going to ask Brett Pierce, he first and only love, to marry him. Santiago gave himself less than 24 hours to ask Brett´s parents, who were thrilled, for their son´s hand and his parents for their blessing.

The Latino´s parents were a whole different story. It took them long, well -very long-, to accept that their only son was gay. His father thanked the Lord that Santiago´s grandmother was dead, because if not, this is what would have killed her. Otherwise, he was way more relaxed than his mother. She questioned children and family values. Santiago´s father was actually happy about a son-in-law to discuss soccer, because who needs the NFL if there is something as exciting as soccer. Brett´s Dutch background and _balls _made it a continuous joke with the Lopez men.

Santiago couldn´t wait to marry the love of his life. The only man -person- he ever loved and gave his body to. This was true love.

He sat there, watching his father and fiancée smiling at each other.


End file.
